Curiosity sated, love found
by Shadow Of Castiel
Summary: Dean gets turned on while watching Castiel eat, whic leads to consensual good times between them! Rated M for adult content because of the Castiel/Dean pairing!


**Curiosity sated, love found.**

Dean licked his lips, tasted the remainder of the last chocolate he'd eaten smeared against his mouth, smiled when Castiel watched every last movement Dean made. Castiel's lips were parted, eyes half closed, attention held rapt by the hunter, the cotton candy and chocolate littering the bed around them. Dean leant in, pressed a piece of chocolate against Castiel's lips, dragged the sweet treat over their plump surfaces, made Castiel's tongue lick out in a small kittenish lap in the chocolate's wake.

Castiel's eyes closed fully as a smile touched his mouth, curling the corners into something joyful, rapturous, hungry as he allowed Dean to slide the piece of chocolate into his mouth. He let the treat dissolve slightly on his tongue the way Dean had told him to do it, before he chewed slowly, eyes opening hazily as he stared intently at Dean. The hunter was watching him, breath held while Castiel ate, an attentive look held upon Dean's face.

Castiel smiled again, loved the way Dean watched him, the way Dean's eyes followed every movement he made, watched his lips as the angel ate. Castiel knew of things like lust, love, knew that humans had sex, knew that his vessel had some experience of making love. He was curious about it, wanted to experience it himself, wanted his first experience to be with Dean. Slowly, he closed his eyes, smiled again, when he felt the gentle push of Dean trying to slide another piece of chocolate into his mouth and Castiel opened his mouth, let the hunter slide the treat in.

Castiel's eyes opened, saw that Dean's eyes were still trained hungrily on Castiel's mouth, panting gasps falling from hunter's lips as the angel ate. Castiel realized that he was in love with Dean, and always had been. This went past mere curiosity about human emotions, human experiences; this was something else entirely, and it was all focussed upon Dean.

The angel knew that if something did happen between them, he wouldn't, couldn't allow himself to be with anyone else other than Dean Winchester. That realization settled deep within his heart like a physical pain; good in its pain filled embrace. He picked up a piece of cotton candy between slender fingers, pushed it deep within his mouth, moaned loudly at the slight fizzing sensation of sugar sliding over his tongue, down his throat and settling deep within his groin.

Dean moaned louder than Castiel's own moan of approval, lust evident in the hunter's loud vocalization. He couldn't deny that the sight of Castiel eating was turning him on, because the sight itself was so very rare, and the angel knew, instinctively, how to make the simple act of eating into something pornographic, by the way his lips pushed purposefully into a sensuous pout as he chewed.

Dean couldn't hold back any longer, couldn't deny himself the pleasure of kissing Castiel, and he leant in, tentatively at first. When Castiel didn't move away, didn't rebuke him for trying his luck, Dean pressed his lips against Castiel's soft, sweet mouth, felt, as well as heard, the angel's approving murmured response. The angel kissed Dean back, chastely, awkwardly, before he pulled away, avoiding Dean's tongue trying to slide into Castiel's mouth, cheeks flaming with shy embarrassment. Castiel cast his eyes down and away from Dean's face, looked embarrassed still, but definitely interested.

Dean felt lust coil through him at that; the inexperienced innocence of the angel trapped inside an experienced male vessel was quite heart-warming to the hunter, made the situation seem more attractive, more of a turn-on to Dean. He wanted to take Castiel, wanted to make love to him, wanted to be Castiel's first, just wanted him and him alone.

He continued to watch Castiel as he started eating again, eyes half closed against the pleasure of chocolate and sugar flooding his senses and Dean suddenly realized that he was in love with Castiel. The realization surprised Dean, shocked him at first, before he settled into the realization with a sense of relieved wonder. He'd never loved anyone before with this intensity, had never considered settling down with anyone in his life; yet here he was, considering that very same thing about Castiel. He knew that if anything happened between them that night, it couldn't be reversed and it only opened doors for him, as well as the angel. He knew that if they slept together, he wouldn't, couldn't go with anyone else and wouldn't need to.

The thought both frightened him a little and turned him on, intrigued him. Dean had never wanted someone so much in his life before, as much as he wanted Castiel. He craved him, needed to feel his body beneath him, feel his hands caressing his skin, needed to feel Castiel sheathed tight around his dick.

Dean leant in once more, smiled when Castiel's lips willingly met his, firmer this time, less shy, more relaxed. Encouraged, Dean cupped Castiel's face in his hand, caressed his stubbled cheek gently, until Castiel once more pulled away, blinking owlishly as a small frown creased his forehead as though he was trying to figure out something that was going on inside him. He looked down, Dean's eyes following his, both gazes resting on the erection bulging against Castiel's dark pants, tempting Dean still further.

"What - ? OH!" Castiel said, large eyes staring, blinking owlishly up at Dean as the hunter cupped Castiel's stiffening dick in one sweaty palm, rubbing against Castiel's partial erection gently.

"Like that, Cas?" Dean asked, his voice pitched low, intimate, trying to encourage Castiel into doing something more than just kiss.

Dean could tell by the other's bodily reactions that Castiel was turned on by this, wanted more, as the angel's hips started moving against Dean's questing palm, bird-like cries of growing, wanton need falling from plump lips, fuelling Dean's own lust and desire for the angel.

"Yes," Castiel murmured, eyes clouding with desire, staring blindly at the ceiling as Dean continued to touch him, to rub him through the restrictive fabric of his pants.

The compulsion to just take Castiel, to fuck him hard grew stronger within Dean and he leant in, to steal a kiss from fully responsive lips. Castiel was breathless against Dean's mouth, cries squeezing past his teeth as Dean rubbed Castiel's dick harder still until the angel was fully erect.

When Dean tried to pull away, Castiel grabbed his hand, insisted - "More! I want more!"

Dean smiled, triumphant delight filtering through him at Castiel's innocent arousal, before he replied - "Dude, there will be more, just wait."

Castiel moaned, leaned his forehead momentarily against Dean's shoulder, before Dean slowly unzipped Castiel's pants, freed his erection from the restriction of the dark material, peeling the angel's boxers free from his straining arousal. Dean leant down, licked the underside of Castiel's dick experimentally, licked at the pre-cum teasingly, felt it slide down his throat with a salty back-wash. He prodded Castiel's slit with the tip of his tongue, made Castiel's hips arch up off the bed, press his dick against Dean's mouth invitingly.

Castiel's accompanying moans were tempting, heart breaking, guttural, aroused as Dean wrapped his mouth eagerly around the angel's erection, started sucking him off, lips stretched wide around the angel's throbbing dick. The hunter moaned, loved the feel of Castiel thick and heavy within his mouth, tasting of salt and musk and Castiel; exquisite, sensuous, perfect, just like Dean had imagined he would be like.

His eyes fluttered closed, enjoyed the taste of Castiel flooding his senses, felt turned on by the responsive weight held deep within his mouth, moaned against the feel of Castiel instinctively fucking his dick into the hunter's waiting mouth. The angel laced his fingers through Dean's short hair, while his other hand slid behind Dean's neck, holding him still as he slid his erection in and out of Dean's mouth.

Castiel felt his breath catch in his throat, rasp in suddenly oxygen deprived lungs, agonized moans leaking past eager lips as he felt intense pleasure course through his body, racing from his head down to his cock. He let it flow through him, screamed loudly when he orgasmed, filled Dean's mouth with his spunk, hips shuddering against Dean's face with the force of his release. He screamed for Dean loudly, repeatedly, had never known a love, a pleasure so intense and he wanted to feel it again, to trap it deep inside himself and always carry it around within himself.

Slowly, slowly, he laid back against the bed, his already softening member sliding from between Dean's shining lips, as the hunter swallowed convulsively at Castiel's thick release, wiping his mouth with the back of his hand. Dean's eyes closed, a smile touched his lips and he felt good, knew that Castiel, an angel, had just had his first orgasm, and Dean had been the one to pull it from him.

He was proud of that, glad that it was with him that Castiel had experienced that, vowed to himself that it wouldn't be the last one he had with him. He coaxed Castiel's pants free from where they effectively trapped the angel's legs, removed Castiel's shoes, before fully removing his pants. He reached up, rolled Castiel's boxers free from his slim hips, tossing them in a heap of clothing upon the floor.

Castiel half sat up, watched Dean as he undressed hastily, licked his lips when he saw Dean's erection spring free from the hunter's boxers to curl enticingly up towards Dean's abdomen. Castiel's eyes grew wide, knew that Dean was going to put his dick inside Castiel's body, and the angel was suddenly nervous, yet still knew he wanted this, wanted Dean, needed Dean.

Castiel watched as Dean crawled upon the bed between the angel's outspread legs, laid down when Dean pressed insistently against his shoulder, an encouragingly tender look upon the hunter's face. Dean covered Castiel's body with his own, and heard the angel gasp in surprise when Dean's dick brushed against the angel's tight little hole, pressing urgently against the tightness in Castiel's virgin ass.

Dean shuddered against Castiel's body, cries easing past his lips, before he spat eagerly onto his palm, eased one saliva covered finger against the tight ring of muscles, before breaching the angel, pushing deep inside Castiel's body. The angel squirmed and writhed beneath him, cries falling from his lips at the sudden pain, the sudden burn, waited for something to happen, for something good to come from this situation.

Confusion reigned in the angel's mind - this was supposed to feel good, not to hurt. He panicked, didn't know if he could go through with this and felt amazement when his body slowly relaxed, allowed Dean's to press his finger deep inside his body, to move against the muscles trapped within him, to stretch and widen the ring of muscles surrounding his hole. Castiel gasped, hands clutching convulsively at Dean's body, pleasure roiling through him as he started to fuck himself against Dean's questing hand.

"You okay?" Dean asked, watching the joy spread across Castiel's beautiful face, with a smile.

Castiel's dark blue gaze turned to his and the angel nodded, slowly, with barely a blink.

"Good, it feels good," Castiel murmured, his voice silken, sensuous in its intimacy.

"Good, that's how it's supposed to be," Dean said, with a relieved nod.

They didn't speak again, merely exchanged kisses as Dean continued stretching his lover wider in readiness for taking Dean deep inside him. Finally satisfied that the angel was loose enough, relaxed enough, the hunter eased his fingers from Castiel's body, heard the disappointed whine from Castiel. The angel watched, eyes wide and attentive as Dean slicked his own cock with saliva, eyes closed against the pleasure coursing through his muscled body as he touched himself.

Dean covered Castiel's body with his own once more, settled closer into his body and pushed against Castiel's virgin hole gently. He breached him, heard the sharp intake of breath from Castiel when the angel felt the press of Dean's dick filling him up inside, so much larger than Dean's fingers had been. Dean waited, watching the angel settle out sound him, pain receding from Castiel's face, replaced by wondrous pleasure instead.

He pushed further inside Castiel's ass, until he was fully sheathed inside his lover. He moaned at the feel of Castiel's exquisite tight heat surrounding his cock, and he felt better than Dean imagined he would feel like - sensuous, silky velvet warmth fitting so snug against his sensitive skin. Dean closed his eyes, felt like he could spend forever buried deep within Castiel, would know no fear, only love while moving inside Castiel, filling him with his dick and then his seed.

Castiel was staring at the ceiling, eyes wide, staring, a smile of such joy, such rapture trapped deep within his perfect blue gaze, Dean knew that he wouldn't have to ask if Castiel wanted this to stop. The angel was enjoying this, enjoying Dean, wanted Dean to fill him, to fuck him, to move inside him and fill him with his come, as much as Dean wanted to fuck him.

Dean started moving inside Castiel's sweet, tight warmth, eyes closed against the sensations of the angel snug against his dick, shudders working through his body as he took it slow, took it easy, rocked his hips against Castiel's in a sensuous rhythm until the angel was relaxed fully, hips rising and falling against Dean's. Guttural cries eased past Castiel's plump lips, mingling with Dean's eager grunts of animalistic need, growing louder when Dean picked up the pace, unable to hold back any longer.

Castiel cried out louder still, hips rising from the bed to impale himself further onto Dean's dick as he came, shooting his spunk over their abdomens without even touching himself, inexperience making him come early, Dean's name heavy upon his lips.

Dean fucked Castiel harder, harder, harder still, made Castiel's cries turn into almost screams of sheer pleasure and arousal, slender fingers clutching convulsively at Dean's ass, pushing against Dean as though trying to take more of Dean into his inexperienced body. Dean closed his eyes, mouth stretched wide as he gave into the orgasm pooling in his abdomen, tightening his balls, threatening to overcome him with overwhelming intensity, filled Castiel with his spunk and marked him just the way he'd always wanted to. He cried out for Castiel, over and over again, shuddering with the last of his orgasm, was only vaguely aware of Castiel's hands moving from his ass, to drape around his waist in a wondrous hug.

Dean's body slowly stilled, until he finally withdrew slowly from Castiel's hole, before he settled back against the sweat damp sheets beneath them. He cradled Castiel against him in gentle arms, gazes locked in an intense battle of wills, mutual love and respect now settled deep within their eyes.

"That was - better than I ever could have imagined," Castiel said, eyes blinking slowly up at Dean, actually looking surprised by his own admission.

"Yeah, thanks, dude," Dean replied, with a roll of his eyes even as he chuckled.

Surprisingly, Castiel chuckled back, mouth curling at the corners, brightening his gaze and making his eyes crinkle at the corners in an endearing way. He opened his mouth as though to say more, perhaps to explain himself still further, but Dean laid one finger against his soft lips, and shushed him.

"I knew what you meant, Cas - I was teasing you. That was far better than I ever imagined too. In fact that was amazingly perfect," Dean murmured, gaze never dropping from Castiel's eyes. "The best sex I've ever had in my whole life."

Even as he said the words, he knew them to be true, knew that he never would lay with another person ever again. His heart now truly belonged to Castiel, knew that Castiel's heart was forever held within his own hands. He smiled, leant forward, claimed a kiss from Castiel's sweet mouth, was rewarded with a gentle kiss in return.

"Dean, I want to do that again," Castiel murmured, when the kiss finally ended.

Dean laughed at the angel, was rewarded by Castiel's usual head tilt of confused doom in return.

"I'm not laughing at you, Cas. I was kinda hoping you'd say that; just give me a few minutes, okay? I'm not super charged like you angels, I gotta rest first," Dean chuckled, as understanding cleared the confusion from Castiel's gaze.

"Can we kiss instead?" Castiel asked, an innocent look trapped deep within his gaze that only just hid the teasing quality hidden in those blue depths too.

Dean smiled,, gaze travelling to Castiel's soft mouth, before he leant in to press lips against Castiel's silken lips gently. He was hopelessly lost to Castiel, knew that Castiel was all he ever wanted and more. He purred against Castiel's mouth, murmured his pleasure when he felt the angel's soft lips work hungrily against his own, pressing harder the more aroused Castiel became. Dean reached dizzying heights of pleasure, something he'd never known before with something as simple as a kiss.

He broke away, gasping for air, before he murmured - "Oh, yeah, I've gone."

He smiled, knew that his heart was irretrievably in Castiel's hands, that the angel owned him now, and Dean was pleased, the happiest he'd ever been in his love. If this was what it felt like to feel true love, then Dean was sold.

"Gone where, Dean?" Castiel predictably asked, confusion settled upon his perfect face once more.

"Wherever you're going, Cas," Dean murmured back. "I think - I think I'm in love with you."

Castiel smiled, felt joy settle deep within him. He hadn't expected to hear Dean say he loved him, especially not as soon as this and he kissed him gratefully.

"I love you, Dean Winchester," he whispered against Dean's full mouth, gaze never leaving the hunter's.

Dean was the one to smile this time, eyes lighting up as though from within, dick twitching with interest against Castiel's thigh.

"Time for round two," he murmured, one hand pushing Castiel gently back against the bedcovers ....

-fini-


End file.
